Dragonball Vs: Episode 2 of 40
by Twisterthehero94
Summary: Dark Twister appeared on the scene, it appears he wants to take down Son Goku and Vegeta for whatever reason. Is he doing for the fun of it? And it appears he still wants to destroy Earth? Will he succeed? Let's find out in these mini Dragonball Super Dark Twister Arc.


**Goku vs Dark Twister; The battle to who has the strongest power**

**Goku: **_Frowned at him and clenched his teeth as he sensed that Dark Twister's power feels a bit more over whelming than Twister's. Goku was trying to stand still to try and withstand the power but Goku was at the same time shocked. _This power I'm feeling... It's...- It's... overwhelming!

**Dark Twister: **I'm so glad you acknowledge me... Son Goku! _He evilly grinned at Goku. _...

**Goku: **So you've heard of me? Can't say I'm surprised... But how you know of me would be the question to ask... _Frowning more at Dark Twister as Goku clenched his fists. _...

**Dark Twister: **I know you through Twister's eyes. After all... I am Twister... Just an evil version of him. So this is another dimension of Earth, huh? It needs to be destroyed...

**Goku: **Sorry! I'm not going to let that happen! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH! _Goku charged up to Super Saiyan God then he frowned at Dark Twister. _Feast your eyes. You're messing with a god!

**Dark Twister: **Here's a better idea... We skip the warm up and go straight to a massive beatdown! _Dark Twister closed his eyes with a dark and sinister smile then got rid of the dark aura that was covering his face and body. He turned into a form of Twister then Dark Twister charged his Dark aura that is a similar form of Twister's silver form but however, Dark Twister summoned the black aura. Goku was shocked as his form felt stronger than Twister's. _Just to let you know... This is where you both die! _Goku charged at Dark Twister and they both started attacking each other and blocking. Dark Twister was confidently smiling as they were both fighting each other. Goku instant transmitted behind Dark Twister and took a full on blast of the kamehameha wave. As the smoke went away as Goku was panting from tiredness, Dark Twister was stood there just charging with the dark angel like aura. But it was dark. Goku was shocked. _This isn't your full power... is it? _He closed his eyes with a smile. _...

**Goku: **Fine! But trust me! You don't want any of this! _Goku spreaded out his legs and raised up his hands and clenched them into fists then charged up more. _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! _He turned into a super saiyan blue. Then frowned at Dark Twister. _This is the end of you! _Goku charged up more. _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! KAIO-KEN TIMES 20! _He charged up a kaio-ken times 20 and shot it at Dark Twister. Dark Twister put his hand in the way and blocked the kamehameha wave. Goku stopped and saw that Dark Twister has the whole blast in his hand. Goku stopped his kaio-ken times twenty. _What the!? _Goku was surprised. Dark Twister blasted it back at Goku. But at the same time Dark Twister winced as the kamehameha wave was slightly burning his hands. Goku took the blast back at himself and let it hit him. It had no effect. Goku frowned at Dark Twister as the blast stopped and just hit the nearest mountain. _Sorry about that! But a kamehameha wave can only destroy the ones that are pure evil! I'm not evil! I am the hope of the universe! I am the one that cries out for peace and justice! I AM SON GOKU! AND I WILL STOP YOU! _Goku charged up Super Saiyan Blue like a firey angry flame and then frowned at Dark Twister. _You will not beat me...

**Dark Twister: **Funny... I just stopped your hubby bubby wave or whatever you call it. And that blue form of yours. It possess's some kind of power. But not as much as the angel like form. _Whis and Beerus arrived at the mountain from the sky. Dark Twister looked at Beerus and Whis. _...

**Beerus: **So there is Son Goku? Fighting some darkly being from another dimension? _Beerus flew down to where Goku is. _There you are...

**Dark Twister: **_Looked at Beerus in an angry manner. _You better stay out of this!

**Beerus: **_He zoomed to Dark Twister and put his hand in front of Dark Twister's face with an angry expression. _Very rude to talk to a destroyer god...

**Dark Twister: **Humph... foolish that you think you can erase me. I'm not a normal being but go ahead. Destroy me. _Beerus did so and Dark Twister was slowly going away. _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH! _Dark Twister yelled as he was slowly disappearing. Dark Twister smiled at Beerus. _Just joking... _Dark Twister made his own body stopped from disappearing and his whole body returned. _...

**Beerus: **I see... I guess a full power hakai it is... Never thought I'd have to use it on such a being...

**Goku: **BEERUS! PLEASE DON'T! I want to fight him! He seems strong! Please Lord Beerus, sir? _He put his hands at front together in a pleading manner. Beerus looked at Goku. _...

**Beerus: **Son Goku. The battle will have to wait. Zeno wishes to see you.

**Goku: **But Lord Beerus sir. If I don't stop him now, he'll destroy the earth. _Goku dropped out of blue automatically. _...

**Dark Twister: **You heard him... Lord Beerus... If I don't fight now and be defeated. I'll be destroying this place up... Then the Earth will be next...

**Beerus: **I'm not letting you. Not when there's delicious delicacy's on this planet that I quite enjoy... _Fully turned his body to Dark Twister. He then looked at the form that Dark Twister is in. _How did you get here? Did you know crossing dimensions of time is against the laws of physics?

**Whis: **_He flew down to the rest of the others and looked at Twister. _How did you get here as well? _He frowned at Twister in a serious way. _You should not be in this timeline...

**Twister: **I apologise... Lord Beerus and your lordship. I was automatically sucked into a portal. _He bowed down to Beerus and Whis. _I had no ways to get out... I didn't mean to go against the laws of physics.

**Lord Beerus: **_He looked at Twister. _So you caused this whole mess?

**Goku: **Wait Lord Beerus. Twister fell from the sky. It was a pretty nasty fall. I sparred against him. So did Vegeta. Twister is a very powerful being. Me and Vegeta fused against him. We beat him. But then this evil guy just came then and started to tell us that he'd destroy the world.

**Whis: **We saw everything Son Goku. No need to worry. But that portal is possibly not Twister's doing. There must be another being somewhere that caused it. _Smiling as Whis is deeply serious. _However Son Goku... I took a peak in Twister's timeline. He's possibly stronger than all of us... Dark Twister on the other hand is a serious threat. If not dealt with, he'll destroy the world this instant.

**Twister: **_He turned to Whis and Beerus and raised his fist up by his own face. _Then we need to stop him this instant. Lord Beerus, your lordship. By all means I'll hold him off while Son Goku talks to Zeno.

**Goku: **_He sighs sadly. _But he seemed strong. Now I won't be able to have any fun with this Dark Twister...

**Whis: **You will... Which is why I rewound time to get you on time before Dark Twister does any major damage...

**Goku: **Alright, alright. I'm going. Twister... _He looked at Twister. Twister wide eyed then looked at Goku. _If you have any trouble. Go straight to Vege-!

**Vegeta: **_He frowned and appeared on the scene along with Gohan and Krillin. _Lord Beerus. Your request has been answered. I brought the three of the Z-fighters. Piccolo will arrive, he's just waiting for Gohan's wife to appear. I don't understand really. A saiyan baby should be fine on her own! She's a saiyan damnit! _He clenched his fist and clenched his teeth. _...

**Beerus: **You're coming too Prince Vegeta. It involves you too.

**Vegeta: **As you wish Lord Beerus. _He walked up to Goku and Beerus and Whis. They both got teleported to Zeno. _...

**Krillin: **_He frowned at Dark Twister. _Now you got us to deal with...!

**Son Gohan: **That's right... Unforgivable to make a mess of things when peace is on Earth. AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH! _Son Gohan turned Super Saiyan 2 and smiled at Dark Twister. _You're in for a world of pain now! You don't want any of me. Back when I was a kid, I was stronger than my father.

**Dark Twister: **_Smirked at Son Gohan in a smug way. _Ah, but now you're not. Look how the mighty have fallen. But you're not going to fight me you both. You two will be fighting him... _He pointed to the Evil Minion of Strength. _I'll be back when Son Goku and Vegeta arrives. I've been bribed to take those two out. _Dark Twister disappeared. _...

**So it seems Goku and Vegeta went to meet up with Zeno. Will Goku and Vegeta arrive on time to stop the dark forces? Will Krillin and Son Gohan succeed in battle? Or will Evil Minion of Strength succeed against the battle against the 2 Z-Fighters. Let's find out next time on Dragonball Vs.**

**To be Continued**


End file.
